<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Problem by sungrise (yvchann)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379753">Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvchann/pseuds/sungrise'>sungrise (yvchann)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sexuality Crisis, minor dopil, oh sungjin..</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvchann/pseuds/sungrise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjin has a realisation.</p><p>Problems arise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Female Character(s), Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New fic!<br/>Hope you like this first chapter, I hope to update soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sungjin had a problem. </p><p>Quite a big problem in fact as all night, he hadn’t been able to remove his eyes from his bandmate. </p><p>Now, the evening had started as every other Saturday evening for the new band, setting up their equipment at the next bar they could find, anything to get their relatively new name out there to the locals. The day before they had argued for hours over the songs they would be playing the next night and they all agreed that the set list they had decided upon wouldn’t fail to wow the customers. Just as every other week. </p><p>However, the second their bassist, Kang Younghyun, had finally showed up to help load their things into the car, Sungjin felt something in the pit of his stomach. The younger male was wearing all black, tight ripped jeans hugging his thighs (and ass, yes, Sungjin looked.) tightly, a worn out band tee stretched out over his broad chest, his usual leather jacket but what really caught Sungjin's attention was the man’s freshly bleached hair. He couldn’t help but openly stare at him as he came closer. It wasn’t at all unusual for Younghyun to drastically change his image every other week, he was always trying to catch peoples eye, especially when they performed, but this was something different. Sungjin didn't want to be dramatic or anything, but Younghyun looked like a <i>god</i>. Don’t get him wrong now, he was completely straight, he just knew when to appreciate his friends' extremely good looks. </p><p>Things only got worse as the night progressed however, as for some reason, the day before the band decided it was a good reason to put their song “Hunt” on the set list. Any other day this wouldn’t be an issue but with the way Younghyun looked tonight, it was. Sungjin physically couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way the other was practically making out with the mic in front of their small crowd, and to make matters worse, Kang Younghyun wouldn’t stop licking those bloody lips. </p><p>At least he wasn’t the only one having a hard time dealing with the younger's actions, a small gathering of men and women swarming him the second they finished playing. </p><p> </p><p>So, alone Sungjin sat at the bar, enjoying an overly expensive, kinda (very) bad drink. He watched Younghyun politely decline the advances of.. many people. A scowl made its way onto his face. They never came up to him after shows, not that he would want them to, but they didn’t even <i>try</i> too approach him, fully smitten with the bassist and his stupid blonde hair. </p><p>“You look like you want to kill someone.” Jae says, sitting on the seat next to Sungjin at the bar, signalling the bartender over. After ordering his drink, he tapped the other man on the shoulder. “Hello..? You just not gonna respond to me.” </p><p>“Sorry, thinking…” Sungjin mumbles around the straw in his mouth.</p><p>“Yeah, I can see that..” They sit in silence for a moment before Jae speaks up once again. “Care to tell me why you’re staring a hole through Brian?” </p><p>“Why does everyone always flock to him after we play.. He’s not that special..” His sharp gaze still remained on the other boy. </p><p>“Woah woah.. Someone’s jealous, that’s not a good look on you, you know.” </p><p>“I’m not <i>jealous</i>, it’s just stupid.” He grumbles.</p><p>“RRRight.. Not jealous..” Once again the conversation lulls, Sungjin completely occupied with watching Younghyun’s every move like a hawk. </p><p>“He better not leave with someone again.” He says after a moment, almost too quiet for the other to pick up on. </p><p>“Why? Jealous you’re not getting any?” </p><p>“No." He bites out. "He did that last time and we had to pack all his shit up for him.. Completely unprofessional.” </p><p>“It was fine, it barely took any time at all..” </p><p>“He shouldn’t do it anyway..” </p><p>“Right.. So, i'm gonna go sit over there, with the others.. Join us when you're done with.. Whatever you’re doing?” Jae leaves without another word, leaving Sungjin to sulk alone once again. </p><p>Jae was right. He really didn’t have any reason to be so bitter, but he was. He couldn’t explain how he felt, was he jealous after all? Bringing random girls home wasn’t really his cup of tea so he couldn’t be jealous of that. Was he jealous of the attention the other was getting? Again, he preferred to have his own space, being crowded by people wasn’t really something he wanted after getting off stage so that couldn’t be it either. He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face as if that was going to get rid of the weird feeling in his stomach.</p><p>He let his eyes trail back over to Younghyun, now he was talking to someone one to one, crowd completely dispersed. She was pretty, her hair passing her shoulders, a pretty blonde. She was significantly shorter that the man, perfect height to bury her face into his chest. She was 100% his type and he seemed completely enamoured by her. Younghyun must have said something she found funny as she smacked a small hand into his broad chest, throwing her head back and letting out a sickly sweet giggle. There was that feeling again, not that it really ever left, it was getting stronger the more he watched them. </p><p>Sungjin's eyes followed the pair as they gathered their things, starting to make their way to the door. Younghyun bent down to whisper something in the woman's ear, lifting his head to scan the bar before a smile spread across his face once his eyes landed on his leader. Sungjin spun around, trying to pretend as if he wasn’t staring at the man the whole night. He clenched his eyes shut, waiting for Younghyun to arrive next to him.</p><p>Tap tap. </p><p>Sungjin lifted his head up from staring into his almost empty drink, letting himself look at Younghyun's face once again.</p><p>“Hey, i’m heading out, is that okay? I don’t mind staying a bit longer to put my things in the car.” Younghyun's smile was almost blinding and Sungjin felt his brain turn to actual mush. </p><p>“Uh.. uhm, no, that's okay.. You head off.. Stay safe, yeah?” He stumbled over his words, breaking eye contact with the other. </p><p>“Of course.. I’ll be back at the dorm in the morning.. “ Sungjin nods, looking at the seat next to him like it was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen in his life. “Great show tonight, huh..?” </p><p>“Hmm? Oh yeah.. Really good.” He said, refusing to move his eyes from the chair. </p><p>“You okay..? I really don’t mind staying here if that's better for you guys.. I can just tell her something came up..” </p><p>“No, really it's fine, you should go, she's waiting for you..” He pointed at the girl who had now started to watch their interaction, starting to look bored of having to wait. </p><p>“Right, yeah.. Don’t stay here too long.” He flashed another unbearably dazzling smile at Sungjin before making his way out of the bar with the girl. </p><p>“Whatever..” Sungjin muttered to himself, finishing the rest of his drink off before he went to join the rest of the band at their table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heya! chapter 2~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Younghyun was true to his word, entering the dorm at the ridiculously early hour of 4am the next day and no, Sungjin did not stay up all night waiting for the front door to open. He was sitting on their small sofa the whole time for completely unrelated reasons. His head shot up the moment he heard the familiar noise of a key being <i>jammed</i> into the lock, he picked up his phone from the seat next to him, quickly trying to make it seem like he was doing something other than staring at the door. He watched in his peripheral vision as Younghyun tiptoed into the dorm, not yet seeing Sungjin on the sofa, kicking his shoes off just a touch too loudly. When he finally did process the fact that Sungjin was not so subtly looking at him, he almost jumped out of his own skin, a hand slapping over his mouth to stop a scream escaping him. </p>
<p>“Sungjin! God, you scared me.. Why are you still up?” He asked after calming himself down.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t sleep.. Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” He whispered, turning his phone off and putting it back down next to him. “How did it go with.. Uh..” </p>
<p>“Hyebin.. Yeah it was fine” He smiles, coming over to sit down next to Sungjin. “She’s really nice.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.. You’re back earlier than usual..” </p>
<p>“Just didn’t want to bother her, she said she had work in the morning so..” </p>
<p>Sungjin doesn’t know what it is in him that compels him to ask, but before he could even think, the question had already left his lips. </p>
<p>“Do you like her..?” Younghyun looks at Sungjin with confusion. “Like.. Will you date her..?” </p>
<p>“Date her..?” Sungjin’s taken aback at the sudden outburst of laughter from the other. “Oh no no no.. I see why it might seem like that but.. Honestly, I only went to her place because she told me she played the bass too.” The younger admits after laughing almost loud enough to wake up the entire dorm. Sungjin has no idea why, but a sudden rush of relief spreads through every inch of his body, the weird feeling that had stayed with him since the night before finally departing. “Why’d you ask anyway? You usually tell me to shut up when I talk about stuff like that.” </p>
<p>“Uh.. You know… just curious? I guess.” He shrugs.</p>
<p>“Ah..” Younghyun is still smiling at him and Sungjin can’t look away, he really does look good with his new hair. “You gonna sleep soon..?” </p>
<p>“I’m gonna get something to eat first.. You can head off though..” He flashes the other a smile of his own. Younghyun responds with a rather aggressive shake of his head.</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna leave you here if you can’t sleep, i’m not tired anyway, let’s eat together?” </p>
<p>As embarrassing as it is to admit it, Sungjin felt heat spread over his face, he was blushing. Over Kang Younghyun asking him a simple question. He shakes his head slightly, trying to rid his face of the redness in his cheeks. He’s never been more thankful for an absence of light before in his life. He coughs to clear his throat before responding.</p>
<p>“Uh, sure, that sounds good..” He pushes himself up from the sofa, speed walking over to their small kitchen. </p>
<p>“Hey, you sit down, I'll sort it out for us” Sungjin jumps slightly when he feels Younghyun's hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Oh.. Are you sure?” The younger nods. “Okay..” He sits himself down at their table, watching as the other goes about with making ramen for the both of them. He’s always appreciated  that about Younghyun, how he was always caring for others no matter how he was feeling himself. He was always putting others first and Sungjin couldn’t have more respect for him. He really was amazing. Before he knows it, a bowl is being pushed across the table in front of him. </p>
<p>“Here you go..” The younger says with a gentle smile, sitting down across from him. “So... Did you need to speak to me about anything..?” </p>
<p>“What..? No, what makes you say that..?” </p>
<p>“Well it’s just.. It seemed like you were waiting up for me.. And you didn’t seem in the best mood after we finished playing last night, so i don't know, i just thought that maybe you had something you needed to vent about or something..” Ah, Younghyun truly was wonderful… “Sungjin..?”</p>
<p>“Hm..? Oh, yeah, no i’m okay, I promise, it's just, “ He pauses for a moment to, for lack of a better word, shovel his food into his mouth. “I don’t know.. Just haven’t felt like I’ve been sounding that good recently?” A lie. Right now he was in his best condition, he sounded better than usual if anything.</p>
<p>“Are you telling me or yourself that?” </p>
<p>“..You?” </p>
<p>“Hmm.. Well, if it means anything to you, you’ve been sounding amazing lately… And not to insult past you, but you’ve been sounding better than usual. Finally took my advice and started drinking more water, hmm?” The giggle Younghyun let out sent that familiar heat to his cheeks once again, however this time Sungjin didn’t have the darkness to hide his face, and so he quickly hung his head. He listened to the others laugh slowly trail off. “Sungjin..? Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t look too well.” </p>
<p>“No no, I’m fine, really.” He gets out, glancing up at Younghyun quickly before returning his eyes back down once again. What was going on with him? </p>
<p>“I think we should get you to bed..” We? Sungjin whipped his head up once he noticed Younghyun walking around the table to him, holding his hand out for him to take. “Go on.. “ He nodded his head to his hand. He complied, awkwardly placing his hand into the others, allowing himself to be gently pulled from his seat. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Helping you, duh.. Since I can tell you’re not feeling well but you don’t want to bother me..”</p>
<p>“No, that’s no-”</p>
<p>“Ah ah.. “ Younghyun holds a finger up to his lips, “Shhh… I’m helping you and you get no say” Sungjin can’t do anything but let his mouth hang open in shock as he’s dragged to his own bedroom by the younger. “Go on, climb into bed..” The other says once he had practically shoved the other through the doorway to his bedroom, shared with the two younger members.  Sungjin (begrudgingly) does as he’s told. His sheets were cold from his long absence, making him shiver slightly as he sat down, pulling his legs up and onto the bed. He makes an attempt to reach for his duvet, only to have his hands swatted away by the other man. </p>
<p>“What are-” </p>
<p>“I’m helping you, lay back.” Sungjin only lets out a huff before once again listening to Younghyun. Once he had got comfortable against his pillows, he felt his duvet being pulled over him, instantly making him a lot more comfy. Once again, he felt his face getting warm at the others' kindness. Younghyun, of course, was nice to the other members, but he couldn’t recall him doing anything like, oh, I don’t know, <i>tucking them into bed</i> before. He knew he was just overthinking this, he’d been doing that a lot lately, but it still made him feel a certain way. Really, what was wrong with him lately?</p>
<p>“Rest well, Sungjin… You deserve it for working so hard for us. I don’t like seeing you feeling unwell, so.. Get better soon, for me?” </p>
<p><i>He wasn’t sick..</i> But, this was an easier explanation than what was really going on, since Sungjin himself didn’t even know. So, he just went along with it.</p>
<p>“Okay… Thank you, Younghyun.” </p>
<p>“Anytime.” He smiles again. That same annoying, beautiful, gentle smile he always directs at Sungjin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, he hated that smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>